


Under The Stars

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst loved watching the stars. There was more to them than she’d ever know, but that made them mysterious. Sometimes, thoughts of what they were like swirled in her head, but all she had were the memories of the other gems. The older gems. Pearl loved to tell her stories about the stars, and she hoped that one day, they could go together. Sitting under the stars now, on one of the right hands of the Goddess with Pearl, she wondered if that would ever be the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars

Amethyst loved watching the stars. There was more to them than she’d ever know, but that made them mysterious. Sometimes, thoughts of what they were like swirled in her head, but all she had were the memories of the other gems. The older gems. Pearl loved to tell her stories about the stars, and she hoped that one day, they could go together. Sitting under the stars now, on one of the right hands of the Goddess with Pearl, she wondered if that would ever be the case.

Pearl was telling her about the Homeworld again. She described everything so elegantly, and by now, the smaller of the two had the descriptions memorized. That didn’t mean, however, she didn’t like listening to the older gem tell her about a Homeworld she would never know. Her eyes brightened in a way that she hadn’t seen besides when Steven made a major advancement, and she actually smiled. She was talking to her, not at her, and she wasn’t lecturing. That was always a plus.

When the conversation lulled and Pearl started looking uncomfortable again, Amethyst scooted a little closer and put her hand on the other gem’s. At first, the pale gem looked confused before she understood the gesture and held the lilac colored hand resting on her own. This action was followed by silence for a few minutes as they gazed up at the skies one had known well and one hand never seen.

“Pearl?” Amethyst asked after a moment, and the older of the two looked to her curiously. She fought to keep the blush off her cheeks, but it burned bright and she settled for looking at her feet instead of Pearl, hoping she might not notice it.

“Yes Amethyst?” Her voice was calm and understanding, like it had always been before Steven was born, before Rose left them.

“Do you…” She hesitated, unsure if she wanted to ask the other about what was bugging her. “I mean… You really miss the Homeworld, huh?” She cursed herself internally for chickening out, but Pearl didn’t say anything about it.

“More than you know. They were my home for many years before I came here. Now, my home is here with you, Garnet, and Steven. Wherever that maybe,” she said gently, casting her gaze back towards the sky.

“Then why do you act like you hate me sometimes?” Her voice was quiet and meek, but enough to draw Pearl’s attention. She dropped her hand, only to wrap her arms around Amethyst’s waist in a tight hug that spoke volumes.

“I’ve never hated you Amethyst. You mean so much to me, and maybe I should show that to you more often. I know things have been different since Steven was born, but that was because we lost Rose and had to do things by ourselves for once. Now, we’ve adjusted and Steven is growing up. Maybe…” Pearl stopped, and Amethyst glanced up at her, waiting for her to continue. “Maybe we can do what we used to. Have a monthly sit down under the stars. Either just you and me, or we can invite Garnet too.”

“I…” She looked back down, unsure how to ask what she wanted from the situation. Her voice was soft and gentle when she spoke again. “Sometimes, I just want to be with you. Other times I want to be with Garnet, and sometimes the both of you at once. I want to be around Ruby and Sapphire again too. I know they’re still here and everything, but I miss them.”

“I understand Amethyst, don’t worry. I’m sure we can work something out for the four of us every now and again, and Greg would love the time with Steven.” Amethyst nodded, falling silent. Pearl followed suit, holding the smaller gem close to her for a long time before either of them spoke up again, and Pearl was the one to break the silence that had held them like the hand they sat on.

“I’m sorry I ever made you feel like a mistake Amethyst. You’re not, and you never will be. If… I had known I was hurting you like that…” She trailed off, and Amethyst nuzzled against her chin gently.

“It’s okay P. I uh… I love you Pearl.” Her voice was the opposite of her normal self, worrying and meek like a small child afraid of being scolded. Pearl kissed her forehead and she felt that much more important, because she actually did care.

“I love you too, Amethyst, and I always will.”


End file.
